Katniss Abernathy
by Raspberry-Abernathy
Summary: Thimgs are getting steemy between Katniss & Haymitch. I DONT OWN HUNGER GAMES STUFF


**ALL RIGHTS GO THE EPIC COLLINS. that is all. **

**WARNING:**

**this includes sexual context after marriage**

* * *

** Katniss POV:**

It was my 20th birthday and Haymitch wanted to take me out. We want to dinner and saw a movie. He had been acting odd lately, and being innocent little me I had no clue what was happening. Haymitch and I grew up together. When the first guy I dated broke up with me Haymitch had put him in the ER for a month.

As you could imagine the Hunger games were hard on him. His first love Masilee died in his arms. Then of cores the Capitol had to go and kill everyone he loved. I watched little Julian get shot in the stomach. Haymitch cried for a week straight. He and his brother were the closest people I knew. Whenever I went to his house to study Blue Jay (as we called him for his ocean blue eyes) was always in the room, and Mitch always helped him. It was so sweet. The Capitol had a tendency to destroy people but killing a six-year-old boy was too far.

After that I had to stay at his house for a month to keep him alive. I woke him up, bathed him, clothed him, brushed his teeth, and even fed him. After the loss of his brother he practically died. It wasn't until he started drinking I got really worried. He was drinking his whole life away. No matter how hard I tried he would not stop. Eventually I just left. Why waste my time on a person who won't give himself or me the time of day.

For the first time in a long time we had a winner. Sapphire Rose. She the other boy from 12, Rye, and the boy from 11 were the last ones. Rye jumped in front of the girl he loved as a blade wants spiraling toward her. Out of rage Sapphire near decapitated the boy and fell to her knees. It was the saddest thing. The Capitol people had to stun her to get her to let go of the little boy who saved her. Haymith carried her in board.

By the time he got home Haymitch was a totally new man. He was totally sober, he always smiled and even better he loved me. I didn't know it at the time but Haymitch had grown a crush on me. I detected it when he ran up to me and kissed me on the lips the second he was off the train. It was front page for a month. The titles went from "The happy couple reunited!" to "A secret love?" It was funny how many times he apologized for the kiss. I teased him by stopping his sentences with a kiss and saying it was fine. After that kisses became our thing and to the public we were a couple. Over time I relized I loved him to and we became a couple to ourselves as well. I guess the birthday date should have been a normal thing we had been a couple for a year now but I guess he caught me off guard.

_Mental note: don't ever, ever, EVER let down guard for !_

He walked me home and just as I was about to open the door he got down on one knee.

"Katniss, I love you so much and nothing will ever change that. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" _Oh crap. He's proposing._

_FINALLY! _

_That explains his twitches in the theater. I knew it wasn't chills. Funny that this is throwing me even though i'm totally on guard..._

"Haymitch you never cease to amaze me. Do I really have to answer?"

"Is that a no?" he looked like he was about to cry. His deep sexie voice cracked

"That's a you would have to kill me to get me to say no." His smile reached his tear filled eyes as he spun me around and kissed me.

I should have known we were being followed. It was in the newspapers that morning.

"Mr. and Mrs. Abernathy at LONG Last!" Apparently this was long overdue.

"I think this wedding is in the public's best interest." Haymitch said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. He did this a lot. I loved it.

"You could say that. I think their almost more excited than we are…almost" Haymitch chuckled as he kissed me. I could feel the vibration of his lips as the sound tried to escape his thought. It sent chills down my spine.

That whole day we spent getting ready. The wonderful Cinna designed me a dress that shimmered like the star filled night sky. The tux he designed Haymitch was navy blue, with gems creating a fire pattern along the coller, and up the sleves.

After what seemed like a life time the wedding day was finally appon them. Cinna stiled Katniss from head to toe then got changed himself. He was going to walk her down the ale because her dad was long gone. He was werring a deep green tux with a red velvite tie.

"A little christmasie dont you think?" Cinna looked down and relized he looked like a christmas tree.

"Oh shut up and mind your father." he winked and we laughed."Ready to get merried?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I looked down the gleaming hallway hallway. My mother was in district two and Prim...well you know


End file.
